The Worm Turns part 2 Romance in Monte Carlo
by Leonore 09
Summary: Continuing story about Neal and the White Collar team and Neal's search for his betrayer. Reviews welcomed


Chapter 15 _Monte Carlo_

On the flight to Monte Carlo, Lauren was excited. She was going to glamorous Monte Carlo with Neal and Peter. She said. "Handly was asking about you, Neal"

"Oh, what about?" Neal replied with a smile. He was enjoying Lauren's excitement.

"He had heard about you and wanted to meet you, especially since you got assigned to his case. He was quite impressed that you found a lead so fast." Lauren replied.

"That is the advantage of having a consultant that is in the art trade, Lauren." Peter answered.

"What is the plan, Agent Burke", asked Lauren. "Are we going undercover? Going to try a buy of the painting?"

Neal spoke up, "I have been thinking about that, Peter. I think it would be best to activate Nicholas Halden when we check into the hotel and Lauren can be my companion and you can be my business associate. We can mingle at the casino and try to locate Dimitri Dichofsky. If it is known that we are FBI, that may spook Dichofsky."

"What is our goal? To arrest Dichofsky or just recover the painting? Dichofsky is a business executive in Gazprom. Dimitriy Medeyev, the Russian President, is the head of Gazprom, so it might not be a good idea to arrest a man that could be a close associate of the Russian President. Vladimir Putin, the chairman of the Russian federation, has a nasty habit of assassinating malcontents, reporters and competitors. Not people I would like to offend." Neal queried.

" I agree with using a cover, Neal, and Nicholas Halden will fit in the casino scene. As to what, let's first determine if Dichofsky is the buyer and then we can let Interpol handle the arrest and recovery of the painting." Peter answered.

Neal smiled," I knew you could come up with a solution. Peter."

"The FBI does not have jurisdiction in Europe, Neal, so it is best to let Interpol handle it. Besides you may make more friends." Mocked Peter. "If we get the painting back and hand it over to the Ambassador that should resolve any Russian hurt feelings" Peter smiled. "Neal you didn't bring Haldane's passport did you? The hotels hold the passport you know."

'Why, yes I did," drawled Neal with a gleaming smile and devilish look from his blue eyes. I will get accommodations at a hotel commensurate with Haldane reputation and Peter you will need a tuxedo. I packed mine just in case."

" Lauren if you do not have a appropriate dress I will be delighted to take you shopping," Neal gallantly offered." I know all the best shops in Monte Carlo.

"I just bet you do, said Peter.

Lauren had to hold back her squeal of enjoyment. She gets a fancy dress and plays the part of Halden's lady companion.

Neal murmured to Peter, "I will just put it on the expense account. White Collar unit has the funds now. I wonder if the painting has a finders fee?' Neal mused to Peter.

Peter growled back. 'The painting was not insured, Neal"

Peter leaned back and closed his eyes thinking that this was fun and he was enjoying the banter between Neal and Lauren. He was glad he chose Lauren; she was fluent in French and was a good undercover agent. Plus she was having the time of her life. It helped to make up for the hours in the van doing monitoring and just waiting. Lauren did all that with out complaint. Though she like to make wisecracks about Neal when he was undercover.

Peter was thinking that this case was just right to help Neal be distracted from Kate. Plus they were far way where Neal could not do something foolish. Of course Europe was also Neal's playground and they were going to play a role in Neal's high roller world and rub elbows with the rich and famous.

Neal started chattering away to Lauren in French and they were having a great time. Peter just smiled. And fell asleep.

Neal was telling Lauren about the shops and that she should get several dresses, as she would need them and accessories to match. He told her about the casinos and what to watch out for He described Monte Carlo so Lauren could just see the mountains, roads and gleaming nightlife in her minds eye. The hours of the flight passed delightfully in Neal's urbane and entertaining company. Lauren was enjoying Neal's charm being directed at her and his attention. Lauren knew not to take it seriously but it really nice to be the center of Neal's attention. Neal had also been very good about educating her in the fine points of art and differing aspects of white-collar crime. She could write her doctorate from what he has told her.

Neal for his part was appreciating the intelligent conversation with a pretty woman, who refrained from her usual wisecracks against him. Neal knew that Lauren had some issues with Neal getting to be Peter's partner and that Peter usually went to him to bounce ideas. He knew that she felt slighted, not to be recognized for all her hard work and effort to be in the top 5 % of her class, so Neal tried to make it up to her with paying her attention, which was not hard to do, as she was easy on the eyes.

The hotel was sumptuous and Neal had booked a suite so Lauren and Peter could stay with him and help the cover. After they unpacked and Neal got a drink from the bar at the suite's bar he took Lauren to the balcony so she could see the glittering city.

Neal had delightful time taking Lauren shopping and she got several evening dresses with the correct accessories. Then he had the cab tour the city so she could get a good look.

Peter meanwhile had spoken with concierge and got the location of the conference. He waited until Neal and Lauren came back to reconnoiter. He figured that a multimillionaire like Haldane would be interested in making deals with Gazprom.

Neal managed to confirm Dichofsky's hotel accommodations and that he had planned to be at the Casino de Monte Carlo, the most prestigious of all the casinos in Monte Carlo, that evening. The concierge had been glad to assist Monsieur Haldane and gave Neal Dichofsky's plans. Neal explained that the entire concierge industry made money by sharing the guest plans of the guest's activities and this was normal in Europe. Neal laughed and said that he was sure that all their activities and plans were well known and given to anyone who tipped the right amount. That was why he had suggested booking under Halden's name.

That evening Lauren dressed in a gorgeous gold shimmering creation that fell off her shoulder and to the floor. The back was cut quite low and she felt like a million bucks. Neal when he came out from his room dressed in a black tuxedo, just looked with real appreciation and bowed with European elegance and took her hand and said she looked enchanting in French.

Peter, Lauren and Neal had dinner at an elegant restaurant and then they pulled up at the famous Casino Square to Casino de Monte Carlo. The Casino was a large palace with gleaming white walls and cupolas backed up to the Mediterranean. It was the jewel of the Mediterran.

Inside the crystal chandeliers and the ceilings were painted like the fanciest French palace. Lauren and Peter were absolutely amazed at the place. Neal had his arm under Lauren's elbow and showed them the casino with impeccable manners. Peter could see that Neal really did move among this entire splendor like it was totally natural.

Neal sat down to play Chemin de Fer. Lauren stood behind him and he had a scotch and water by his side. Peter noted that Neal had primarily drunk Scotch since they had arrived. He figured it was part of Haldan's cover. Peter did note that Neal only drank small amounts; let the ice melt and then get it freshened up with more ice so it was watered down more. Neal had started with a 5000 euro bet and steadily won till he was playing for 20,000 euros.

More people started watching the play as the bets steadily rose to 50,000 euros. Peter realized that Neal was master at the game and this was Neal's money he played with and that Neal was quite capable of winning a fortune at the tables. Finally the stakes rose to 100,000 and the manager came and invited Nick Haldan to a private room for the big stake players. Neal graciously nodded his head and acquiesced. He rose from the table and took Lauren's arm and strolled over to the bar and got her and Peter a drink. He said that Dichofsky was in the private room and he was going to try to get acquainted.

Lauren and Peter followed Neal to the private gaming room and the staff placed a new drink automatically at Neal's elbow Peter realized why Neal had eaten so well at dinner because he knew he had to drink and wanted to keep his wits... The stakes started at 50,000 euros. The players were introduced and Peter looked with interest at their suspect. Dichofsky was large man with a straight bearing, reminiscence of a naval captain. Neal proceeded to steadily win and never took a sip until the ice had melted in his drink. The men at the table conversed and when Dichofsky said he was an executive at Gazprom, Neal smoothly indicated he was interested in purchasing some contracts as investments.

Neal played skillfully losing some and winning some. He steadily won more than he lost. His scotch getting freshened with more ice as the evening wore on. Neal rose from the table, tossed the rest of his drink down and told them to cash in his chips.

Taking Lauren by her elbow, he escorted her back to the main part of the casino. Peter followed. Neal suggested, as the night was still young, "Here is some chips Peter, Why don't you and Lauren enjoy the games for a little while. I need to stretch my legs and get a bite to eat. I will meet you later."

Neal exited the Casino de Monte Carlo and entered the hotel annex that was part of the hotel. He had decided to take the opportunity to check Dichofsky's room to see if he had already received the painting and it would not take long. Dichofsky had rooms at the palatial hotel. He pocketed a janitor's key card from a passing maid and then went to Dichofsky's room. Swiftly, after listening carefully to hear if any one was in the room, Neal entered the room. He smoothly did a quick search without disturbing anything. Neal did not have any bugs to plant so he checked for clues. The painting was not there. There was a note in the desk drawer written in Russian. Since Russian was not a language Neal knew, he got a sheet of stationary and quickly copied the note. Dichofsky's briefcase was full of business documents and Neal left them alone. Neal slipped out the room, after checking the hall to make sure it was empty. Wiping the key card with his handkerchief. Neal deposited the key card under the cart that the maid had in the hallway so she could find it and not get into trouble.

Peter and Lauren found Neal in the casino restaurant a while later enjoying a meal. Neal waved his arms and invited Peter and Lauren to join him. The waiter came up and Neal suggested an entrée to Lauren, with old world charm that perfectly fit their surroundings. Lauren agreed and Neal made the order and Peter gave his order.

Neal asked, "Lauren, do you know Russian?"

Lauren said. "I studied it and can read, write and speak it, but I am not fluent. Why Nick?"

Neal just handed the copy of the note to her and said," I found this in Dichofsky's room. There was no sign of the painting, so he may not have it yet."

Peter remonstrated, "Neal"

" Nick please. Let us not confuse anyone. I didn't remove anything but just took a look-see. No harm done, Peter." Neal quietly smiled." The note is just a copy and I thought it may be an appointment."

Lauren looked at the note and translated, " It is an appointment at the Japanese Gardens for two days from now at 2 pm.

"Lauren, would you like to visit the Japanese Gardens on Sunday?" asked Neal with a charming smile and look.

Lauren gave Neal a wide smile, "I will be delighted."

"Then lets enjoy the Casino for a little while and then retire." Neal suggested rising and placed some Euros on the table.

Neal with Lauren on his arm wandered the floor and sat Lauren down at the Black Jack table and gave her some pointers and spotted her a stake.

Peter grumbled in a low voice. "Corrupting my agents, Nick?"

Neal just laughed softly and said, "No, just letting her enjoy herself a bit."


End file.
